A new world
by Globe The Hedgehog
Summary: I woke up in a new world with monsters and i have to survive and along the way i find some strange things and new people that become my friends as i figure out what this world is but all i know is i want to go home but with the new friends i met do i really wat too
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there this is my first Minecraft fanfiction so please go easy and I am also listening to Minecraft songs for inspiration I hope you guys like this story tell me what you think of it now it's time for chapter 1**

_Where am I _I thought as I woke up with a bright light in my face and I started to be able to see again "What is this place" I said as I stood up. I looked at my hands and saw that they were small blocks "What's with my hands" I stated loudly freaking out. I looked around and saw I was on a hill with a forest in front of me "I guess I have to go there" I said starting to walk into the forest. As I looked around the forest I noticed everything was blocks "Why are there blocks everywhere" I said to no one. I then noticed I was hungry and looked for something to eat and saw apples on a tree. I then started to shake it and hoped the apple would fall when that failed I grunted and punched the tree and saw the part I punched broke into a small piece. "What the" I said picking the wood up and it then disappeared "I have no clue what happened but now I know how to get the apple" I said breaking the tree.

After that I went off and continued through the forest when suddenly I ended up in a desert "I'm not even going to question this" I said as I continued moving. "I wonder what happened to that oak wood" I said when suddenly the wood appeared in my hand startling me. "Again not going to question" I said with the wood in my hand and suddenly some kind of menu appeared in front of me "Again no questions" I said figuring out this menu.

**Okay this is the first chapter tell me what you guy's think of this so far and some of the stuff in here is going to be what I actually did in the game and I have a lot planned for this so look at this daily but now I'm Wiilli2014 and I'll see ya next time**


	2. I find a village

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 in my Minecraft story still listening to Minecraft songs for inspiration but now reviews**

**MSZP: I get it this chapter will be longer and be slower**

**SSTH: It's supposed to be a newbie reaction it was my first reaction to Minecraft**

**But continue to the story**

I continue wandering the desert when I realized how hungry I was and I had no food. "I need to eat" I said again to no one when I suddenly smelled smoke. I looked around and saw smoke rising into the air close by and went to check it out and saw a village filled with people. I approached the village and saw a farmer checking on all kind of food before I also saw some kids ran in front of me knocking me over. "Are you ok" asked a high pitched voice I opened my eyes to see a little girl holding her hand out at me. "Yes I am thanks" I said to the girl "Are you new here?" she asked with excitement in her eyes "Yes" I answered nervously. "Yay" she shouted dragging me to a house that I assumed was hers "Daddy newcomer" she shouted to a man who gave me a strange look. "What's your name" he asked _I don't have name what do I say _I thought nervously "Uh…I'm. Wiilli" I said nervously sweat dropping.

"So wiilli if you're new why don't you start building a house" he said "I don't know how to build a house" I confessed. This shocked him "Teach him then daddy" said the little girl "I will but first I'm Steve and this is my daughter Sarah" said Steve introducing them. "Ok then when do we start" I asked when my stomach growled "How about after you eat and Sarah shows you around the village meet me in the fields" answered Steve. "Thanks" I said as Sarah handed me carrots and bread and I began eating. When I finished Sarah then quickly dragged me outside to show me around. "First stop the well" she said taking me to the center of town where what appeared to be a well. "So first thing in this entire town you show me is the well" I asked Sarah "Uh huh" she answered smiling "Next stop" she said pulling me again _She is full of energy_ I said in my head. "Now the church" she said showing me a stone building "This place seems nice" I said smiling "Here you can buy potions" she said excited "Really" I asked shocked. "Yep but let's continue to the library" she said walking this time "I do like to read" I said glad that we walked this time "Me too yay" she said. After seeing the library "Well that's pretty much the town" she said as we headed back to her home "Well time for me to build a house" I said walking to the fields to meet Steve.

**Well tell me what you thought of this chapter and now I'm going to play Minecraft bye.**


	3. i start my house

**Hello guy's Globe here for another chapter of a new world still listening to Minecraft songs now reviews**

**SSTH: It is another normal Minecraft day and I just had Steve have a daughter in this story**

**Rarge: Thanks**

**Sonnie54: Thank you and it will**

**Quintus TH: I'm glad that you enjoy it and he is for some amazing adventures**

**And finally his name is pronounced [We-Lie] Now story**

I had finally found Steve in big field of grass with a table and a lot of wood and cobblestone next to him "Hi Steve sorry I'm late" I said catching my breath. "It's ok it's still the middle of the day" he said giving me some of the wood "Now let's build you a house and to get started is to build the base of it" he said explaining what he means. "Build the shape you want your house to be" he said placing the wood in front of me "Ok I think I got it" I said building a rectangle with a square at one edge. "Great now use the different types of blocks to design the base to how you want it to look like regular wood, wood planks, or cobblestone" he explained to me reminding me about his house.

I had now built the walls of the first floor of my house with dark oak wood, oak wood planks, and cobblestone. "Great job now if you want you could stop now and put a roof on or add a second floor now or later" Steve explained when he then looked and the sun was starting to set. "I'll build the second floor later" I said happy with my house so far when Steve gave me some stuff for my house. "This will help you get started to live in your house and you should get to bed before the monsters spawn" He said as he went to his house. "Wait WHAT MONSTERS" I shouted to him but he couldn't hear me "Ok well I'm going to bed now" I said as I placed my bead in my house and some torches.

**I know this wasn't one of my more successful chapters but it's something I hope you all enjoyed and check out my other fanfiction but now I'm globe I'll see yah next time.**


	4. i learn about mobs

**Hey guy's and welcome to the night where Wiilli learns what happens at night hope you all enjoy**

I started to head to bed when I heard groans outside and walking I then looked out the window and saw nothing but the village. I then ignored it when I heard a hissing noise out my door and then I just tried to hide under the cover off my bed.

The next morning I decided to ask Steve what was happening

"Hey steve" I shouted running to him

"What is it Wiilli" he asked smiling

"What did were the noises I heard outside of my house" I asked when we both heard hissing

Steve then pulled out a stone sword and turned around and attacked a green bush.

"Why did you attack a bush" I asked confused

"It's not a bush" said when it started flashing white "Get down" he shouted pulling me down.

Then the bush suddenly exploded

"What was that" I exclaimed

"That was one of the monsters it's called a creeper they will approach you and then explode" he explained

"What other monsters are there" I asked nervously

"Read it in the library" he said walking back to his house holding a glass bottle filled with water

After a trip to the library I went to the front desk for books about the monsters. When I got the book I opened it and started to read it.

_Book of monsters a.k.a mobs at night mobs will spawn all around the world to attack the people who live close by. There are many different types off mobs these are the main 5_

_Creeper_

_Attack: explodes_

_Appearance: A two block high green bush with black eyes and mouth_

_Hostility: high_

_Ways to kill: Hit with bow and arrow and make it walk into lava_

_Drops: gunpowder, 5 experience orbs, and a music disc if killed by creeper_

_Skeleton_

_Attacks: with bow and arrows_

_Appearance: a bony skeleton with a bow_

_Hostility: high_

_Ways to kill: bring into day light, hit with highly durable weapons, shoot with bow and arrow, and throw a splash potion of healing on it_

_Drops: Bow and arrows, bones, and 5 experience orbs_

_Zombie_

_Attacks: Walks up and bites_

_Appearance: like a normal person but green_

_Hostility: high_

_Ways to kill: bring into daylight, hit with bow and arrows, and throw a splash potion of healing on it_

_Drops: rotten flesh, 5 experience orbs, iron ingots rare, and shovels and swords rare_

_Spider_

_Attacks: will jump on and bite_

_Appearance: big black spider_

_Hostility: High in low light levels, Low in high light levels_

_Ways to kill: strike from above, shoot with a bow_

_Drops: Spider eye, string, and 5 experience orbs_

_Enderman_

_Attacks: teleports behind you and tries to eat you_

_Appearance: tall black men_

_Hostility: low normally, high when looked in the eyes and when attacked_

_Ways to kill: Put in water_

_Drops: 5 experience orbs, and ender pearl (used to teleport)_

_These 5 are just the most common look at the other books to learn more_

I then left the library and went to my house when it started to get dark. I then decided to ask steve how to make weapons tomorrow

**Thank you guy's for reading and soon I might have a YouTube channel I'll tell you guys later and check out my other fanfictions but now I'm globe and I'll see ya next time**


	5. Making weaons

**Hey guy's I'm back for another chapter sorry for the long wait I had a death in the family and I couldn't think of something to inspire me with this and my other fanfictions because of it but now I have my Minecraft music playing and ready to begin**

The next day I started to look for Steve, after searching for an hour I found him sitting at the well

"Steve" I shouted running towards him

"What is it wiilli" he asked getting up

"I need to know how to make weapons" I asked anxiously

"Ok since it's your first time I'll help you but after this you will need to get the materials yourself" he said walking with me

"Ok how do we begin" I asked seeing we were heading to my house

"Well what type of weapon do you want to use" he asked me getting materials out of his pockets

"What are there" I asked confused seeing a variety of items

"The main weapons are swords, bows, and potions witch are the hardest to make" he said getting bottles of water

"I'll try them all" I said confidently

"Ok first try a sword we have a training area in town it was just built" steve said looking up at me then getting to work. "Swords are made with a stick on the bottom and two blocks of what you want to make it so wood, cobblestone, gold, iron, and diamond" he said making a stone sword appear in front of him

"Whoa" I said surprised to see the sword when he handed it to me

"Now bows are made with string across the far left edge and string in a sideways v shape and arrows are a stick in the middle, a feather on the bottom, and a flint on top" he said when he made four arrows and a bow

"Interesting" I said retrieving the bow and arrows putting them away

"Now potions are both helpful and harmful and are very hard to make you'll need to get a brewing stand how to make one is three cobblestone on the bottom row and a blaze rod in the middle" steve explained making the object and placing it in my house

"Ok how do I make these potions" I asked as he started to brew

"You will have to find that yourself but for now I'll give you these starters" he said hiving three potions one of which was different than the others

"What are these" I asked inspecting them

"They are potions of healing, swiftness, and a splash potion o harming" he said heading to the door "Come to the training area at noon we will start when you get there" and with that he was gone

I know that all tools can be used to fight but I wanted to name the main ones and pretty soon I'm going to go into multiplayer servers and meet some of my friends I can't wait to type that but I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see ya next time


	6. How to fight

**Hello guy's and welcome to the first double chapter of my Minecraft fan fic a new world still listening to Minecraft songs I but now reviews**

**Sonnie54: no the arena was not built by Steve**

**SSTH: that was what I first thought a creeper was a bush**

**Christian ape99: thank you for telling me**

**Now story time**

I found the arena and entered to see a lot of the village standing on the sides and saw Steve and Sarah by a gate and saw a few other people in the middle with me looking nervous

"Welcome to the first arena mob fight these people will fight different mobs in different locations to test their strengths and weaknesses" announced Steve making the crowd cheer

"The first mob the creepers in the grasslands" Steve then said pulling a lever letting the mobs known as creepers out

The other people then raised their weapons and started to fight. Soon after I saw someone run towards them with a sword then the creeper exploded and the guy then appeared in the sidelines. Then a creeper started charging towards me so I pulled out my sword and tried to hit it when my sword just broke so I decided to run.

"How did he just appear in the sides" I asked the other people

"He ran out of health" said a guy who just killed a creeper with an arrow

I then pulled m bow and tried to shoot the creeper chasing me I shot 5 arrows at it and 1 hit it I then just dropped the bow and started running again

"What other weapon do you have noob" said a guy killing creepers with a sword

"Uh just these potions" I exclaimed getting trapped by three creepers

"Any of them deal damage" asked the bow guy

I then remembered that Steve told me that one of the potions is a potion of harming and then I threw it to the creepers and it killed all of them but hurt me. And then I got the potion of healing and drank it and then I took the swiftness potion and didn't know what to do. Then a guy blew up leaving his sword on the ground I then took it and drank the potion and I felt nothing happen until I started running. I was then running all over the place and was hitting the creepers killing them until we killed them all.

"And the round is over the players win" announced Steve and the crowd cheered "Now the scores. Jackson with 3 kills by sword, Alex with 2 kills by bow, and Wiilli with 7 kills by potion" he announced when everyone cheered at us.

"Good job Wiilli" said Sarah running towards me

"Thanks" I said when she then hugged me

"Maybe you can come join me on the servers" she asked me excited

"What are the servers" I asked when Steve came over

"It is when you play mini games with other people and Sarah is now old enough" he explained

"Sure I'll come" I said when Sarah took me to the library

**And that was the first chapter of this chapter since this one was short I decided to make it into a double chapter so the next chapter will be uploaded right after this one**


	7. Servers

**We **then entered the library and she went to the front desk and asked "How do we enter the servers" she asked excited when the person at the counter brought out a list and asked us to select one to join

"Join minecade it's a good server to start with" said Steve behind us

"Ok we'll go to minecade" I said when he handed us a strange object and told us to punch it

"Let's go" I said when we punched it and we teleported to a strange area

"Where are we" asked Sarah holding my hand

"I don't know" I said looking around and saw signs saying what types of mini games there are "What kind of game do you want to play" I said to Sarah as she looked at the signs and people

"Let's go to player vs player" she said taking me to a bridge with a dock at the end

"How do we join a game and what game" I asked looking at the strange things at the dock

"I guess the names of the games are on the creatures" said Sarah pointing to the names on the creatures

"Ok witch one then" I asked thinking we have to punch the creatures to play after seeing the other people do that

"Let's go to super craft brothers" she said as we approached the thing and we punched it and went to another lobby with signs and we said we had some money

"Ok how do we join a game" I asked when fireworks exploded over us

"Oh cool new people to join a game just punch the sign that leads to the map you want to join" said a random person when they joined a game he had brown hair and blue eyes and had a leather jacket on and blue pants

"Ok witch map then" asked Sarah letting me choose while I was looking at the maps seeing one called clockwork

"Let's join this one" I said when before we could punch it a menu opened up called the class shop

"What is this" asked Sarah scared seeing her own

"I guess we buy a class with the coins and use that class to play with" I guessed when we saw someone nod at what I said

"What class should we buy" she asked thinking when i saw we got to see what the classes do

"I'm going to buy the summoner" I said tapping the book

"I'm going with the witch" she said tapping the hay

"Ok then let's join" I said when the menu disappeared and we punched the sign when we appeared in a different lobby and we saw 2 other people

"What do we do now" asked Sarah

"We wait for the round to start and we fight each other now hurry and chose a class just say what class" answered one of them

"Ok summoner" I said when nothing happened

"Witch" said Sarah and nothing happened

"We become our classes when round starts" said the same guy

"Let's work together" I said to Sarah as she nodded

Then suddenly we teleported to a new location with different clothes on and I couldn't see Sarah

"Sarah" I shouted when I saw the other guy run towards me so I started running when seeing how small the area was. I then saw I had some egg looking things and threw the green one at him when a blue creeper appeared and blew up and killed him. Then I saw him go after Sarah

**And cliffhanger I hope you enjoyed both chapters please review and favorite but now goodbye**


End file.
